Devil of Genesis
by WaveringEyes
Summary: This is a tale similar and yet not similar to the story of Seraph of the End we all know. In this story, Yuu is not the protagonist, neither is Mika. And there is no Seraph of the End. This time, there is a devil coming from the beginning. I'm bad at summaries. I hope that at least one person reads/likes this.
1. A Bloody Past

Devil of Genesis  
Chapter 1: A Bloody Past

 **AN: Hi, this is WaveringEyes. I've got a new story here. Well, kinda new. I posted a slightly different version of this a while ago. It was up for about 72 hours. I took it down and rewrote it a little. I think it's better now.**

 **It's kind of a role switch AU. It goes like this: Asuramaru is Yuu, Krul is Mika, and Mahiru is Guren. And so on. There is no Seraph of the End. Instead you have The Devil of Genesis. Slightly different storyline, hope you enjoy. I own nothing. REMEMBER THAT.**

"Why does it matter if we're supposed to be family to all these people, Krul? Our biological family hates us anyway. I'm not anxious to try having a family again" Asura Tepes asked his sister.

They had just arrived at the Hyakuya orphanage and as the oldest children; they were immediately put in charge of the younger ones. Asura sighs as they unpack what little possessions they have and sit down on their suitcases.

"Because if we aren't, then who will be their family, Asura?" Krul asked calmly. From Asura's perspective, she was adjusting far better than he was.

"Fine" Asura said, defeated by his sister. "I'll give it a chance."

About 2 months later

Krul and Asura are moving the children as quick as possible away from the chaos caused by all those people spontaneously dying. They enter an apartment building and quickly climb the stairs to the second floor. The children stop, panting from all the running. Suddenly the door is broken down and a tall person in a dark robe walks in. He looks at them with a blank expression as another being like him walks in through the door.

4 years later

Asura is walking back from the blood extraction building with Krul with a scowl on his face. Krul looks at her brother.

"Asura" she says.

"What is it, Krul?" He asks his expression softening as he looks at his sister. "What's wrong?"

"I could ask you the same thing" she says in response.

Asura sighs. "I'm just really sick of letting those leeches drain my blood just so they can have something to sip on."

"I know, I know. I'm not enjoying it either" Krul says.

"I just wish there was something we could do to get all of us out of this stupid city" Asura says, a sad expression on his face. "I just want to feel the actual sun on my face. To be able to go out and not get my blood drained for bloodsuckers' enjoyment."

Krul falls silent. Suddenly, she perks up as she sees something in front of her. Asura follows her gaze and sees an especially well dressed vampire walking down the street flanked by two guards. Krul waves and walks up to him.

"Lord Ferid!" she exclaims as she stops in front of him.

"Ah, Krul! How are you?" He asks, smiling.

"Just fine. Thank you for asking" she says politely.

"Will you be coming to my mansion again tonight? You have such delicious blood" he asked with a rather creepy smile.

"If I may, sir" Krul said happily.

"Alright then, I will see you later then" he says as he walks away.

"Krul! What were you talking to that noble for?" Asura demanded, as he caught up to her.

"None of your business Asura" she said childishly as they walked.

"Don't give me that Krul" Asura said, rather irritated.

"I'll explain later" she said. They soon arrived back at their crowded residence. Krul then waves and runs off to Ferid's mansion. Asura scowls, but walks into their "house". As soon as he closes the door he is tackled to the ground by the younger members of his 'family'. Asura smiles wide at their surprise attack.

"Alright, alright. You got me. Now can you let me get up please?" Asura says happily. The children beam at him as he gets up.

"How are you, big brother Asura?" one of the younger girls asks.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking" Asura turns to Akane, a girl around his age. "How are you, Akane?" he asks.

She smiles at him and responds "I'm just fine, Asura. Are you hungry? I'm making curry tonight."

Asura's brow rises. "Where did you get the ingredients for that?" he asks.

"Oh, Krul brought them to me this morning" she said as she began peeling potatoes and carrots.

"Oh" Asura said, both surprised and angry. They all eat dinner soon after.

Later that night

As he lies awake, Asura hears Krul sneak in. He sits up, gets up carefully walks over to her in the dark and grabs her arm. "We need to talk" he whispers to her and drags her out onto the roof.

"What is it?" she asks, slightly afraid.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!" he says, slamming his fist into the brick of the building. Krul jumps at his sudden burst of anger.

"What are you talking about?" she asks quickly. Asura's expression turns into a snarl.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, KRUL!" he yells at her. "Why are you freely giving your blood to that vampire creep?" he demands.

"I do it because he gives me money in exchange. That's how I got the ingredients to Akane" she says sadly.

"I knew that already. I'm angry because my sister is giving her pure blood to a dirty mosquito!" he says slightly more calm.

"I knew you would be mad. I didn't want to tell you" she said, ashamed.

"I'm not mad anymore. I just wish those monsters were all dead. I know I can't kill them, but I would if I could" Asura said sadly. "Mainly, I just want our family out of this hellhole.

"Well, I guess I some work to do then" Krul said quickly as she scampered inside. Asura became puzzled, but shrugged it off and went inside to get some sleep.

The next night Krul came home earlier than usual. She dragged Asura over to the corner of the room. She set a roll of paper on the table.

"What's this?" Asura asks. He had his quests but didn't want to assume.

"It's a map" Krul exclaimed excitedly. "It leads back to the outer world. I know where the gate is too!"

A bright smile spread across Asura's face. For the first time in a long time, he had a spark of hope in his life.

"Then we have to go now! While the bloodsuckers are asleep" he said excitedly.

"But wait, I got something else!' Krul said. She turned around a grabbed what looked like a gun from her belt. She handed it to Asura. "I stole this from Ferid's mansion."

Then, they both went around and woke up all the other children, telling them that they were leaving tonight. Krul led them through the dark city and they soon arrived at a grand gate of polished white marble. They all exchanged hopeful looks. They began to move forward until a familiar well-dressed vampire walked in front of them. Ferid grinned at them like someone had just offered the whole world to him. Krul's face paled.

"Well hello there Krul! I see that the map you stole from me led to the right place" he said grinning widely. "You see, this door does actually lead to the human world. However, I'm not just going to let you walk out. Actually, I'll offer you a deal: if you can get past me, I'll let you all go."

"Everyone! Run!" Krul yelled to the others. As they got close to Ferid, Asura and Krul could only watch in horror as the children were cut down one by one. Finally, in an attempt to make sure that Asura at least got through, Krul took the gun from Asura and ran at Ferid. Ferid's grin widened.

"It's such a shame that you have to die, Krul" he said. "You had such delicious blood" he said as he shot his hand through Krul's chest. Krul attempted to shoot him with the gun, but Ferid swiped his arm up and sliced her arm clean off. While Ferid was distracted, Asura had run up, scooped up the gun, and shot Ferid point blank in the head. Ferid quickly fell to the ground.

"Stay with me, Krul" Asura said as he tried to drag his sister through the door.

"Asura" she said. Asura paid her no attention. "Asura. Stop" she said.

"But..." Asura's sentence died off as he saw how quickly she was losing blood through the hole in her chest.

"You need to go. Now" she said, pushing him weakly towards the door.

"I can't just leave you!" he said, tears forming in his eyes.

"I SAID GO!" Krul said forcefully as she shoves him with what little strength she had left.  
As tears began to streak down his face, Asura turned and ran through the gate. He did not stop running until he realized that he was running barefoot through snow. As soon as he realized this he fell into the snow, crying softly. He heard footsteps near him and looked up. Asura saw three figures: a nice looking brown haired woman, a stoic black haired woman, and a beautiful, yet slightly intimidating purple haired woman. The purple haired woman smiled at Asura and the brown haired woman gently pulled him to his feet.

"Well... It looks like we found him" the purple haired woman said. "I am Commander Mahiru Hiragi" she said.

"I'm Asura Tepes" Asura said quietly.

"Well then Asura, I have a question for you" Mahiru said. "Do you want to kill vampires? I have a feeling that you might. If you do, I can give you the power to do that" she said offering her hand.

Asura stumbled over to her and grabbed her hand. "Yes. I want to slaughter them all" he said. Immediately after, Asura collapsed out of exhaustion. In response, Mahiru bent down, picked up the sleeping Asura, and turned to her companions.

"Well it looks like we found him. Let's see if we can get him patched up" she said as they walked back towards their vehicle. Smiling to herself, Mahiru whispered "And now, I have one of my devils back. Asura, you will be one interesting specimen."

AN: There's chapter one. Man this took FOREVER to post. Many things were edited and I still probably missed a bunch. I'm sorry. First chapter of Volume 1. I hope at least one person liked this. Peace out.


	2. Humanity's Struggle Towards the Future

AN: Hello! How's it going for everyone? Ok, I know that I'm updating this pretty quickly. I'm doing this for two reasons: 1. to get room for new ideas. 2. Because I have the chapters made already. I'm sorry if you don't like it. Any suggestions are welcome. However, I cannot promise to use all of them. Enjoy. And if you don't, please don't hate me or give up on me.

As he patrols through the streets of the ruined city, Asura adjusts his gloves and sighs in boredom. Soon after, the sun goes down and all is dark. Asura is just finishing up his shift when one of the (not sure what to call the four horsemen of John substitute yet, but they look kinda like different animals made of smoke/fog) bursts through the wall behind him. Two soldiers following it and yelling at him to run away. Once the creature reaches him, Asura simply draws his sword and slashes it in half.

About two weeks later, Asura sighs as he sits through some boring lecture in a high school classroom. He stares out of the window, completely ignoring everything around him. After class, as he goes to leave but he is pulled back into the classroom. He quickly turns on whoever pulled him back. He looks down to see a short girl with dull lavender hair.

"What do you want?" Asura asks angrily.

"I am Surveillance Officer Shinoa Hiragi. Commander Hiragi told me to watch you in this school until you are able to get out of your prohibition. To do so, she said that you have to make a least one friend. Work on your "teamwork she said."

"Anything else?" Asura asked, more annoyed than angry now.

"For now, no" Shinoa said, obviously trying to get under his skin.

"Fine" Asura said as he walked out. Shinoa began to follow him. "I know you're following me, so let's see if you can keep up."

"What?" Shinoa said, confused.

"Later" Asura said as he rounded the corner of the hall. Shinoa turned the corner as well, only to find Asura is nowhere to be seen.

"How did he do that?" Shinoa sighed as she began to search the school for the person she was supposed to observe.

About two hours later Shinoa walks slowly up the stairs to the roof. "You're slow" Asura says as he hears Shinoa walking up, panting hard. Asura is sitting cross legged on a bench by the fence.

"How did you can disappear that easily?" Shinoa said, frowning.

He stood up and began walking down the stairs. Shinoa groans at the thought of walking down more stairs. By the time she reached the bottom, she saw Asura helping a brown haired boy pick up some drinks and snacks that the boy had dropped. Shinoa runs over to them. They begin walking whatever way the boy was heading before.

"Hi, I'm Yoichi" the boy said to Shinoa.

"Hello, I'm Shinoa" she said.

"Yeah, I had to beat the crap out of a couple of guys a minute ago. Yoichi was getting bullied and I felt like being violent" Asura shrugged.

"If you do that anymore, the commander will extend your prohibition" Shinoa said, still tired.

"Alright. But this was worth it" Asura said, both frustrated and slightly satisfied.

Suddenly, a loud boom sounds from behind them. They whip their heads around to see smoke billowing out of a nearby skyscraper. A loudspeaker sounds. "All civilians are to take shelter immediately. A vampire has escaped from a nearby laboratory." A grin grows on Asura's face. Shinoa places as she realizes what he is thinking.

"Asura. Don-" she starts to say, but he is gone before she can finish. She scowls. Yoichi's face pales a second later as he realizes what Asura is about to do. They run after him, trying to stop him from doing something stupid.

Asura sprints to his locker and grabs his sword and the gun from so long ago. Then, he runs up the stairs in the school towards the top floor. He hears a scream from a classroom down the hall. He walks into the classroom to see a short vampire in a ruined straightjacket sinking her fangs into some girl's neck. As he enters the vampire turns and stares at him.

"I'm going to kill you" Asura says simply as he draws his sword. He runs at the vampire, sword flashing in the light. She merely jumps up and dodges his slash. She reaches over and rips the leg off one of the desks.

She runs at Asura, swinging the sharp metal rod, but he dodges just as easily, slicing off her arm and jumping over her in the process. The vampire grabs the arm and shoves it back into its place, reconnecting it. She walks over to the girl she was just drinking from.

"I'm gonna drink her dry and then I'll kill you and everyone else in this school. You damn livestock" she says as she goes to sink her fangs into the girl again. Asura's eyes widen momentarily as his pupils dilate. He turns around slowly.

"What did you just call me? Livestock?" Asura says, eyes flashing. In that moment, at near superhuman speed, Asura lunges forward and catches the vampire by the throat. "I'll show what livestock can do" he says.

The vampire grows frustrated and tackles Asura out of the window. As they near the ground, Asura plunges his sword through the vampire's chest, barely missing its heart. When they land, the vampire is about to gloat that Asura had almost killed it, but failed, until a white sword punctured the creature's chest.

"Don't get mouthy, vampire" Mahiru Hiragi said as she swiped her sword out of the vampire's chest and the monster dissolved. Asura glared at the commander. He was about to stand up, but was tackled into a hug by Yoichi, his head making contact with solid concrete. When Asura does not protest the hug, Yoichi looks at him to find that Asura is knocked out cold.

Mahiru looks at Shinoa. "Who's the brown-haired kid?" she asks.

"Evidently, a friend" Shinoa says with a smile.

"I guess he's back on duty then" Mahiru says, sighing. A few hours later, Asura wakes up in a hospital bed. He gets up and looks around to see Yoichi and Shinoa sitting at his bedside.

His brow rises slightly. "Ok. How the hell did I get here and what the hell happened?" he asked them.

They share a surprised expression and Shinoa asked "You don't remember?

"Should I?" Asura asked, confused.

"It's fine. However, she also said that you're still required to go to this school for a little while longer and that you're stuck with the two of us so we keep you from doing something stupid again!" Shinoa declared.

"Yah!" Yoichi said in excitement.

Asura sighed as he rubbed his forehead in despair. "At this rate I'm going to die before I get to kill any vampires" he says.

AN: Wow that took a while. Well there you are, Chapter 2. Asura will not be using the word family like Yuu does in canon. It's overused. Also, Asura is not as susceptible to Shinoa's taunts. Also, he might have certain odd behaviors later on, but I will explain all of them. Any comments or suggestions are welcome. Sorry if you don't like this. PEACE OUT! 


	3. AN Closure

AN: I'm sorry to anyone who might be upset at this, but I will not be continuing Devil of Genesis. At all. I lost the motivation and the creativity necessary to continue this. I'm going to try my best to continue my other stories at a decent pace. Thank you, and goodnight.


End file.
